


Seasons

by Sunshinelover



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Trauma, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinelover/pseuds/Sunshinelover
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is a freshman at Uni, who has just moved to London and is very excited to start his Uni life. He thinks everything will be going great as it is. Niall is the funny guy who always talks and eats a lot. Liam is always the controlling one. Zayn is the rich handsome dude who steals everyone's heart with his raven hair and golden eyes. And Harry. Harry Styles, a mysterious curly lad, with emerald eyes, that tells a story, a story which none knows about, a story that made him what he is, a story Louis would give anything to know about, a story that changed their lives.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Sam, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! This is my first fic that I am writing. I am very nervous. I hope you all like it. Also pardon me, I suck at summary.  
> NOTE: This story is completely fictional. No real life reference has been used, except for the names of the characters. Do not post my story anywhere. And do not translate it. All rights are reserved to me and only me :)

SEASONS  
CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE

The sunlight peaking from those blue curtains of the window, were something that always woke him up. Louis woke up, with a cheerful smile on his face. His long eyelashes fluttered at the sudden intrusion of light, but he was used to it. It’s going to be a great day, he thought. Louis Tomlinson, a 19 year old guy, has just moved from Doncaster to London for his Uni, a freshman art student with music and literature as majors. He had a family of 5 sisters, a brother and his mom. His life was simple. Today was his first day at college, and boy, he was nervous as hell, but that didn’t bug his excitement.

He woke up with a yawn, strolled into the bathroom and started brushing while checking his phone, a daily habit. He was about to go back to bathroom, when he suddenly heard a large thud at the entrance of his room. So he quickly ran in that direction, to check what caused the disturbance. To his utter shock, he found two boys at his door, on the floor in a comical way, with heavy suitcases at the side. Louis was confused at their arrival when it clicked his mind, his roommates. There was this blond lad and the one with the brown hair. Both looked like as if they were wrestling on the floor, fighting for something. The blond one shouted, “Oh shut the fuck up Payne. If it were anyone else, I would have murdered that person.” To this the brown haired lad snaps back, “What? It was my fault that we are late? That your bloody stomach wasn’t full and you could not stop eating? Fuck off Niall!” They were so lost in their quarrel that they didn’t notice Louis standing in front of them. And to be honest, Louis was quiet fairly enjoying the show. But then he thought it’s time to bring them back from their phase. So Louis cleared his throat and said, “Ok lads, mind if I know that for how much time you will spend fighting with each other on the floor?” And then Louis realized that the brush was in his mouth and he sounded like a cartoon character. Also he was only in his pajamas, so yeah he felt embarrassed. On hearing his voice, the boys looked up and saw him, standing there. It was a comical view, so the brown haired boy just stood up smiling. Whereas the blond one went into a fit of loud laughter, with hands on his stomach, eyes shut tightly, and eventually stood up. Louis was standing there with his brows arched, when the brown lad spoke up. “I am sorry for this incident mate. Don’t mind Niall, he’s an idiot. Myself, Liam Payne and I think we’ll be your roommate?” To this Louis spoke, “Louis. Louis Tomlinson. And yes, I was informed that I’ll be sharing the room with two people, but never imagined meeting them like this. And it’s ok. I’m not offended. Come on in.” So the boys stepped in the room and the blond guy, Niall, started blabbering, “I am Niall Horan. It’s nice to meet you Louis. Sorry, but I could not stop laughing after seeing you in pajamas with that brush in your mouth and unkempt hair. You look so small—“. And before Niall could finish, Louis snapped, “There mate. Stop right there, no more words. I am not small Niall, fuck off!” Niall just raised his hands in surrender and said, “Ok Ok! I was just joking.” There was silence for few seconds and then all of them started laughing. Louis quickly washed his mouth, took a shower and dressed up in a red hoodie and black joggers. Yeah casual and normal, but he liked it that way. He was damn excited about today. To his happiness, Niall and Liam were also in Literature major, but the other one was History. But it was ok right? At least Louis had two friends to stay with the whole time in Uni and after that. After all he was new and alone in that new world.

They decided to unpack after that night. And they had to hurry up or they will be late on their very first day of Uni. Once ready, they left the dorm and hurried towards their destination. They hadn’t had breakfast and all through their journey to Uni, both Louis and Liam went on blaming Niall for them being late. Finally they reached Uni and Niall, as usual with ever energetic aura, started shouting in excitement and Liam trying to control him. Louis just looked at them and smiled shaking his head. Certainly he was also excited but nervous at the same time. Louis was happy that at least he had made two new friends at the very first day. The auditorium was full of students, all buzzing with excitement. Of course there were seniors, but it was hard to distinguish, given that Louis knew none. After standing there for some time, he took a deep breath and joined Niall and Liam. He just hoped that this life treats him well. After all Uni couldn’t be that bad, could it? So he forgot about all his fears and thought again, ‘It’s going to be a good day I guess.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> l will not spoil it! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again guys! I didn't know that I could finish chapter 2 so quick. Pardon my enthusiasm and excitement. Hope you like the chapter. Constructive criticism is always welcome :)  
> Love. x.

The auditorium was filled with students. It was time for the official introductory and everyone looked very excited. The atmosphere was alive with everyone talking with each other, laughing among themselves and knowing new people. Louis never left Liam and Niall’s side. To be honest, Louis had always wanted to have a small friend circle, preferably only 4 to 5 members in it. He never went into much taking with others and liked to avoid much conversation with unknown people. Not that Louis was an introvert or something, it was simply his nature. But don’t get him wrong. Louis might look like the quiet kid of the class, but ones someone gets to know them, they understand how much of a cheeky devil he was, with full of sass and all mouthy. And right now the atmosphere around him was exactly what he expected to be on his first day. Niall was bickering about the time he ate a big burger in just one bite and Liam, as always, was busy trying to put some seriousness in him but failing miserably. Louis was just having fun thinking about how great friends he have made on his first day, as he couldn’t stop laughing at them with eyes all crinkly. They were discussing about some things, when suddenly the buzzing atmosphere became more intense and everyone was speaking about something common with their eyes focused at the entrance of the auditorium. Louis, out of curiosity turned his head in that direction and before he could analyze, he heard Niall say, “Oh my God, that’s Zayn, Zayn Malik, son of one of the richest man in London.” Louis looked at Zayn. A boy with raven hair beautifully pulled back, with beautiful features and golden eyes. He was wearing a long coat with ripped skinny jeans and he had tattoos. Louis could only see his wrists as the arms were covered with coat. The boy really had a good sense of style, Louis thought. He turned towards Niall, to ask him that how did he know about Zayn, when he saw Liam. Liam had stopped his breathing by then, eyes bulging out in Zayn’s direction, jaw on the floor. Both Niall and he shared a look before shaking Liam out of his phase only to see an embarrassing look on his face. Niall let out a loud hilarious laugh when Louis told, “Control your actions Payne. I know that Zayn is handsome, charming and all that, but we all know that none has a chance with him at all. Also you don’t want to make a joke out of yourself on the very first day, do you?” “Sorry I was kind of lost I think. And who says that I was thinking of that? He is just good-looking and all. That’s it nothing more. Leave it. We have to settle down for the introductory. Hurry up lads”, Liam says hurriedly and takes his seat in the fourth row center. Louis saw Niall smirking while he sat beside him. “You know Zayn is the son of the head of Uni?” Niall whispered in his ears and Louis with surprised eyes answered, “Really? Wow, I didn’t know about that. Surely you are into gossip and collecting info right?” “You can say”, Niall replied with a grin to which Louis just shook his head. Niall was about to say something more, was stopped as the introductory ceremony had already begun.  
A tall man, most probably the head of the Uni, started speaking in the microphone. “Good morning students. My name is Robert Styles, and I am the head of Xavier’s, and I formally extend a very warm welcome to all of you.” Then he went on speaking about the history and foundation of the Uni, what it promises, facilities, events, staffs etc. Louis was trying to pay attention with a spark in his eyes. He was determined to not lose this opportunity at all. Getting a chance to study at Xavier’s, that too with a scholarship was something every student craved. Louis was lucky enough to experience such a thing. He was nothing but full of determination. Louis was somewhat lost in his thoughts, when he was brought back to the present by the sound of huge clapping. Niall was jumping in excitement, and Liam looked very happy. After the ceremony was over, they were instructed to go to their respective classes. Louis’ first lecture was on music and Niall and Liam had history. He felt quite sad that he wasn’t with them but was contended that at least they will be having literature together. They all promised to meet during lunch, and after a tight group hug which left Louis breathless, they parted their ways to their respective lecture halls, with a sea of thoughts in Louis’ head.  
Louis, on entering the music hall was astonished to see the hugeness of it. The room was filled with what Louis thought all the instruments of the world. From guitar to violin, everything was there. And of course, Louis beamed when he saw his personal favorite instrument, the piano. The room was filled with approximately 100 students and Louis knew none. He thought that maybe he could befriend someone, who knows. They all settled at their respective places when the Professor entered the room, Miss Maxwell. A lady in her 50’s with a pleasant face and a polite smile. After settling down she started speaking, “Welcome everyone. I am happy to see all the new enthusiastic faces. Today, we will not start anything, because I want you all to introduce yourselves to me. Today we will get to know about each other.” And with that the class introductory started. One by one, everyone was introducing themselves and speaking a few things about themselves. Louis got to know the names of a few of them, especially this one girl named Sam. She looked like a sweet girl, who had a similar family background like Louis and was also here on a scholarship. Louis made a clear note in his head that he will talk to this girl and try to be friends with her.  
Louis did not know how much time has passed by, but he knew that it was his time to speak now. So he stood up, and started speaking. “Hello everyone. I’m Louis Tomlinson. I am 19 and my home town is-“, bang. A large sound halted his speech and the whole class went silent. Everyone looked at the direction of the door and saw someone. A boy stood there with an attitude of someone whom everyone already knows. But for Louis, he was a complete stranger. The boy looked like he was 21 or 22, most obviously a senior, second year student maybe. He was tall and healthy, with curly brown hair and full lips. He was wearing black jeans, a full sleeved shirt and a coat, but Louis couldn’t see his eyes as he has aviators on. And this boy too, had tattoos like that Zayn guy. Ok not like Zayn, but he had tattoos. To Louis’ astonishment, he was wearing a watch with some wristbands. Louis thought what kind of person wears wristbands with such nice attire. He was thinking these things when Ms. Maxwell spoke up, “You are late again. Not to mention you were absent for 3 consecutive days and suddenly showing up in the middle of the class. This cannot be entertained further.” “Well, I’m sorry Ms. Maxwell for my behavior but it will be better if you let me enter now.” The boy said with a calm and neural face. Louis noticed that he had a deep voice, not too deep but the voice was composed and quite alluring. “I’m not going to tolerate this thing again and again, Harry. Everything cannot be taken for granted.” Ms. Maxwell told with a stern and steady voice. Without another word, the boy looked at the class ones, and then walked away with the same expression, calm and cool. The first thing that came to Louis’ mind was ‘psychopath’. If Louis was in his place, he would have panicked, rather passed out at that point instantly. He was thinking these things when he was urged to continue with his speech. And after that, everything was normal again. Except for Louis, whose mind kept on going to that mysterious boy who just put up a show on the very first day of his Uni.  
“Hey! You are Sam, right?” Louis asks the girl politely. The girl looked at him with a bright smile and replied, “Yes. Actually my name is Samantha, but you can call me Sam, uh, Louis if I am not wrong. You are also a scholarship case like me I guess?” Louis and Sam both giggled at her choice of words and he nodded his head. They talked for a long time while walking towards cafeteria where Louis promised Liam and Niall to meet at. Louis liked Sam as a friend already. On reaching, Sam told Louis, that she had some work at office so she needed to go. “So, I will meet you again Louis, in literature. I am looking forward to being your friend.” Sam said with a bright smile. “Absolutely. The pleasure is all mines, Sam”, Louis said. And they parted. He saw Liam and Niall watching him, and Niall’s eyes were locked towards Sam’s direction. “Hey lads!” Louis approached. “Who was that girl?” Niall asked inquisitively. “Oh, that’s Sam. She and I have the same schedule coincidentally, sweet girl. Why you like her or something Nialler?” Louis asked with a mischievous smirk. “No, I mean, yeah she’s cute and all. And what’s with the nick name?” Niall asked blushing furiously to which Liam and Louis started laughing loudly. They settled somewhere when Liam started speaking. “Our first lecture was awesome. Mr. Watson is a brilliant person. We had a lot of fun. And-“, before he could finish, Niall cut in, “ You should have seen Li, Lou. Zayn is in our class, obviously 2nd year. Li’s face was red like a tomato. He barely survived.” And then he started his iconic Niall laugh. Louis looked at Liam with a knowing smile, and Liam went all shy. Louis shook his head and then started speaking. Niall, you told me that Zayn Malik was the son of the head. But their surnames don’t match. It’s strange” Niall replied all enthusiastic and Louis took a sip of his coffee. “I was about to discuss about the same thing! Lou, as you have already discovered that I am a social butterfly, so I gathered a lot of information from a boy in the History hall and I am shook.” Both Louis and Liam nodded their heads and urged him to continue. “So, the head never married. But he had two affairs in the past. Zayn is his son, but took up his mother’s surname. So, you see, Malik. Head also has another son, technically Zayn’s step brother. He also studies here, of course, and same year as Zayn. So this guy took up head’s surname. I don’t know why. But both brothers are the most popular people here. I haven’t seen them together till now. Also I couldn’t collect if they are close or not.” Louis and Liam were silent, trying to process the information. “By the way, how was your first lecture, Lou?” Niall asked. “It was quite ok until sometime. Ms. Maxwell is a funny and cheerful lady. She was very much enthusiastic to know about us. I was about to introduce myself when this one strange guy, ruined my mood completely. He was very posh, I don’t know how to explain, but seemed like the spoiled brat of a rich dad. Suddenly stomped into the hall, got scolded by professor, and casually went out of the room with the same calm face, as if nothing had happened, strange psychotic behavior according to me. What was his name? Uhhh, a Harry if I remember correctly. Ms. Maxwell called him by that name.” As soon as Louis finished, Niall blurted out, “What did you say? Harry? Zayn’s step brother’s name is Harry, Harry Styles.” And Louis almost choked on his own coffee.  
During literature, all three of them sat together. Mr. Thompson was going on talking about words, the beauty of literature, art, expression, so on and so forth. “They are behind us at the end of room”, Liam whispered. Louis could not understand who Liam was talking about before he slightly tilted his head and saw them. Zayn and the strange dude, Harry was sitting together. They were not paying attention to what Thompson was saying at all. Zayn looked as if he was sleeping with hands crossed on his chest and head down. And Harry, well Louis didn’t know why he was getting irritated by someone who he doesn’t know at all. Harry looked at the board in front but he was lost in his own world or something. Louis still couldn’t see his eyes properly. Suddenly Harry creased his eyebrows and Louis immediately turned his head away as he understood that Harry might have sensed someone watching him. Louis could only hope that he wasn’t caught staring or his embarrassment would be as high as a mountain. As he was starting to believe that everything was fine, he started feeling that he was being stared at by someone and immediately he understood that Louis was caught. Of course Louis’ sixth sense like any other human being was able to detect that Harry was staring at him. Louis didn’t dare turn back. He was getting irritated as time passes. He looked at Liam and Niall. They were fine unless Niall makes some silly comment about Zayn then and now breaking Liam’s concentration. Of course Liam liked Zayn; it was evident on his face. After the lecture ended, all three of them went out of the room. Especially Louis hurried out of the room lest he come face to face with that guy who somehow was successful in making Louis irritated just by disturbing his speech during music. The day went away swiftly within the blink of an eye. The three boys returned back to their dorm, extremely exhausted. They weren’t hungry, thanks to Niall who treated them at the Mc Donald’s drive through. Louis was tired as hell. It has been a hectic day for sure. They all freshened up. When Louis came out of the bathroom, Niall and Liam has already passed out on bed. The clock showed 10:45 P.M. when a yawn escaped Louis and he quickly texted his mom.

Louis: Hey Mum! It was a great day. I have made three new friends, Niall, Liam  
and Sam. Liam and Niall are my roommates. Everything is fine till now.  
Stay safe. Tell the twins that I miss them and love them. Miss you mom.  
Miss you. X. Goodnight mum.

He switched off his phone after setting the alarm. He took his literature notebook and went to bed, just to check his notes ones more, again a habit. He was about to keep it back on the side table when he saw a small piece of paper peeking out. Scrunching his eye brows together he pulled out and saw something written there.

Staring at random strangers isn’t a good habit, Mr. Tomlinson. :)

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I'm back. I had been working on chapter 3, so here it is. I hope you like it. :)

“Are you ok Lou? Haven’t you slept yesterday night? Were you awake? Is everything ok?” Liam asked in a very concerning tone. Niall looked at him with questioning eyes while eating his sandwich. “Nah. Everything is fine guy, no need to worry. I was just missing my family, and this is a new place. So it’s a bit difficult to adjust, given that it’s not my own bed. Chill out. I’ll go and brush my teeth.” Louis replied with a polite smile, though he had eye bags due to lack of sleep. “It’s going to be fine. We all are here.” Said Niall with a huge smile and Liam nodded. Louis gave them a nod and hurried towards bathroom. The truth of Louis’ lack of sleep was that chit, that single chit. He was embarrassed as fuck. He couldn’t imagine that he would be caught red handed and confronted with a single piece of paper. He was sure that no one saw him staring or judging that curly lad, seems like he mistook himself. But the main reason for his lack of sleep wasn’t that. The main reason was this, that Louis was afraid of coming face to face with Harry. And if it happens, Louis would surely be embarrassed in front of a whole lot of students. Harry might have already told that Zayn guy about him. “Ughh, why am I overthinking for fuck’s sake? I don’t even know them. They don’t even know me. Get a grip on yourself Louis, and stop your fucking overthinking.” Louis mumbled to himself while washing his face. He quickly took a shower, changed his clothes and came out of the bathroom. He sat on his bed, going through his schedule while eating his part of the sandwiches. Thanks to Niall for not succumbing to his emotions and eating all the sandwiches. Liam was an early riser. He was ready by the time Louis woke up. He was writing something in his diary while Niall was singing in the bathroom. It seemed to be a peaceful morning except Louis was anything but at peace. His mind was full of everything. “Staring at random strangers isn’t a good habit, Mr. Tomlinson. :)”, was haunting him. Dammit, he thought in his head. He was busy overthinking when he was snapped out of it by Niall’s declaration that he was ready, and that they are all set to go to the campus. Louis quickly checked himself for the last time, grabbed his bag and went out of the room after Niall and Liam. He made a mental note to stay 10 feet away from Harry Styles the whole day.

“Hey Louis, how are you? Nice to see you again”, Sam said with a huge smile. They were in Literature, so Niall and Liam were with him. “Hey Sam, it’s good to see you again too. Well these are my friends and roommates, Niall and Liam.” Louis replied politely. Before Liam could say anything, Niall suddenly grabbed Sam’s hand in s firm handshake and blurted out, “Hello Sam, I am Niall Horan; you can call me Niall or Nialler. I love making friends. You have a beautiful smile.” And Liam was trying not to laugh while Louis started coughing. Sam was shocked at first but managed to put up a polite smile, and replied, “Nice to meet you Niall. You look like a very happy go fun type person. I would be happy to become friends with both you and Liam.” Niall looked like as if he is in seventh heaven. But Liam pulled him out of it by clearing his throat, “Of course Sam, the pleasure is ours. So, should we meet at the cafeteria together today?” “That’s a great idea Liam. We would get to know each other more, given that I don’t know anything about you people other than your names” Sam said with an excited face and Niall nodded vigorously. “Great. We should be moving now I guess.” Louis declared and they all entered the hall. He carefully inspected if Harry and Zayn were there or not. When he couldn’t find them, he let his breath out which he did not know that he was holding till now. The whole lecture went on peacefully and to Louis’ relief, none of those two were present in the class. Louis was enthusiastic because it was Macbeth and he absolutely loved that play. Also Mr. Thompson was an amazing teacher. Louis couldn’t keep the count of the time and the lecture ended.

“So, Sam I heard that you are also on scholarship as Lou?” Niall asked enthusiastically. Louis and Liam were shocked, because it was the first time they were seeing Niall in a composed manner and not gobbling up the burger on his plate. They were in the cafeteria as planned. It was a busy area to be honest. Everyone was either standing in groups, or sitting at some table, gossiping. Niall was determined to be sober. Of course the boy had to impress Sam. After all Sam was really beautiful and virtuous, and Niall dear was whipped. Somehow, they both were able to suppress their laughter and concentrate on the conversation that was going on. “Yes. I am on a scholarship same as Louis. We have many things in common I guess, like leaving their hometown for study and all. Honestly, I thought that it will be impossible for me to make new friends in here, considering the fact that I’m an ambivert, but then I met Louis and as you can see, here we are”, Sam replied quite frankly while sipping her drink, and Niall flashed a huge smile. “Same. I mean, I am from Ireland and I ha-“, “I knew you were Irish. Your accent and your big stomach was enough for me to guess”, Louis cut Niall off while banging his hand on the table with a typical smile as if he had won some competition or something. “Mate, it’s ok. You haven’t won anything by discovering my roots, chill Louis.” Niall shrugged. And the conversation went on. They all spoke about themselves to each other and laughed at funny incidents. Liam revealed that he was selected by both Xavier’s and Elizabeth, but he chose Xavier’s as who would want to go to a Uni full of rules and nasty rich kids. “I am so happy that I chose this one, or else I couldn’t have met you people.” Liam said and they all agreed because although they were new to each other, they could feel that they are gonna stick together throughout their time at Uni. Louis was happy to be the part of the conversation. He couldn’t believe that he was able to make three new friends within a span of two days. They were speaking when Liam nudged Louis with his elbow and gestured him to look between Niall and Sam. Niall, like a shameless person was staring at Sam with what can be explained as heart eyes, and Sam, well Sam was blushing. Louis thought that it was going to be interesting, provided if they start dating. “You know, when I was young, I remember that I wanted to see real dinosaurs”, Liam continued, “and it is still one of my biggest wishes. Now don’t tell I am childish”, Liam said with a pout when the other three started laughing at his sudden confession. Of course Louis knew that Liam did that to distract Niall and Sam from their moment, because it could have become awkward if it went on. “Hey!! You all are mean people. I was jus-“, “What’s up Sam?” Liam was cut off by a stranger’s voice. Louis was startled, Niall was confused and Sam was smiling with a glint in her eyes. They all followed Sam’s eyes and discovered the intruder, Zayn. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt, hair pulled by a headband, looking drop dead gorgeous. And now he was moving towards their table with a quick pace. Louis might have gone into a panic attack mode, but composed his trembling self. He was damn sure of the fact that the curly bitch had told Zayn about his miserable stare failure. “Good to see you again Sam. Don’t judge me although we had dinner yesterday night, but you know I always miss you. I see three new faces. You have make friends? Wow won’t you introduce them to me?” Zayn said, his expression changed from a smirk to glowing inquisitive eyes. Liam looked like as if he wanted to dig the ground, burry himself in it and never come back to surface again. Niall looked kind frustrated, obviously he thought that Zayn was Sam’s boyfriend. And Louis, well Louis wanted some God to help him pass out. Dinner? Yesterday night? Louis’ head was spinning with lot of questions. “Oh yes, of course Zee. Guys, this is my childhood friend, Zayn. And Zayn, this is Louis, Liam and Niall.” Sam replied with a genuine smile, and if Louis was not wrong, she blushed while mentioning Niall. They all smiled at Zayn and Zayn nodded and suddenly sat down with them and to Liam’s horror, he sat beside him. “Hey everyone, I’m Zayn, as Sam told. Well, if I’m not wrong, I saw you three at literature right?” Zayn asked with curious eyes while looking at Liam. “Umm, yes we were there. But we didn’t see you.” Liam answered with his poor acting skills. Sam noticed the change in Liam’s behavior and being an obvious intellectual, she understood”. “Heard a lot about you mate. You’re the most popular person here to be honest”, Niall said to initiate a conversation. “Nah, I like being myself. I don’t like it when they all judge me just because, you know. But who’s going to tell them. You might have also heard that I’m selective and arrogant, but do I look like one? Trust me I am nothing like what they say. I just don’t make friends cause I don’t feel comfortable around those who judge me. So if I’m taking to you people, you must know that I feel sated, so I’m talking”, Zayn declared very honestly. They all nodded. Louis also noticed that Zayn might look aloof, but he was very happy to talk to people, though he was composed. He looked like a simple guy who didn’t flaunt his power at all. Moreover, Zayn was open to them, maybe because he trusted them as they were Sam’s friend. “And as per me being popular, I am not as popular as my bro, Har-“, and Louis started coughing violently. They all were startled, and to his surprise, Zayn quickly fetched him water and started rubbing his back. Louis gulped down as much as he could and when the coughing stopped, he was thankful that he could finally breathe. He was panting hard, when he heard Zayn say, “Are you ok Louis?” with concern on his face. “Yeah I’m fine. I’m fine. No need to worry guys. I think the food got struck in my throat, so this happened. Thank you, Zayn”, Louis said with an assuring smile. Ones Zayn was confirmed that Louis is ok; he went back to his seat beside Liam. “So, I’ll see you guys around. Hope we are going to be good mates?” Zayn asked questioningly, to which Niall answered by putting his hand around Zayn’s neck in a friendly gesture and said, “What do mean by going to be mates? We are already mates, mate.” And this was of course Niall being Niall, making strangers his companion just by talking ones. He was an innocent boy, so it was natural for him. Zayn flashed a happy smile and Sam looked super happy. Louis was also kind of feeling good, as he realized that the Harry aka the curly bitch according to him did not say about his silly chit to Zayn. “So you all are coming to the party tomorrow?” Zayn said all of a sudden. “Party? What party?” Louis asked with his brows together. “Well, tomorrow id weekend. And in weekends, I host a party at my house or go clubbing, you know just to refresh. So I’m inviting you al to my house part tomorrow. Please say you will come.” Zayn requested. “I have never been to a party before, so”, before Louis could continue, Sam interrupted, “Come on Louis, I will also be there. It will be so fun, considering you people will be there.” “Of course we will come. I mean, we are friends now and Sam is saying so sweetly”, Niall said and Sam blushed. Of course that rascal would want to be close to Sam. “Will you come?” Zayn questioningly looked at Liam and when he nodded, flashed a smile with all his teeth and Liam might have as well passed out at that moment. Louis saw that he had no choice other than agreeing. “Ok, I’ll come. I can’t stay alone at dorm when you all will be out there having fun. Fuck I don’t want to get bored.” Louis declared. So it’s confirmed that they all were going to the party, and Sam clapped in excitement. “So bye for now, I will you tomorrow evening”, Zayn said and patted Liam’s hand and left them. As soon as he left Sam blurted out, “What was that? Liam, you were blushing like a tomato. Don’t tell me you like Zee!”. “ I, uh, I mean, he is beautiful and all. And, uh, I guess I, um, like him a bit”, Liam stuttered. “And it’s good, cause I know that he’s interested in you too! He literally patted your hand while going. He never does that unless he is interested in someone. Don’t worry, I swear upon my honor of taking the full responsibility of setting you two up. But bye for now, or I’ll get late for ballet”, Sam declared with a mischievous smirk and left quickly. Liam was stunned at Sam’s sudden outburst but before he could speak up, Niall said, “And you two, please swear upon your honor as Sam that you will do everything in your power to set me up with her. Please, agree to this, she is beautiful and I want her to be my girlfriend!” To this, both Liam and Louis cracked an absurd laugh and declared, “Of course mate, of course.”

Louis had never seen a library as big as this before. The library at Xavier’s was massive. It seemed to have all the books in the world, which of course was impossible, but to Louis, it felt like a dream. Louis loved reading books. In Doncaster, he used to go to the society library every day and read the books that were accessible there. Of course it was not as big as this, so naturally, many books couldn’t be found. But here, Louis felt like he could get every book in this world. He almost went into a trance while seeing the hugeness of the library but came back to reality by small noises. Niall and Liam were back in the class. Professor was absent, so it was a free period. Louis was bored, so asked them whether they were interested in exploring the library, but Niall was a lazy beast and Liam was freaking out over next day’s party so wanted to discuss it with Niall, who showed more interest in it than the party. So naturally, Louis was on his own. Currently he was busy at the librarian’s desk in order to issue a Card. Perks of being a new student.

“So I just have to fill up this form and I will get my card?” Louis inquired the Librarian, who replied, “Yes Mr. Tomlinson. Just this form, and then you have to sign the register, and your number will be registered. You will be receiving a temporary card for today, but you will receive your permanent card on Monday, this coming week.” So, he quickly filled up the form, signed the register, took the temporary card and started exploring. There were books and books everywhere, and of every kind. Staring from biology to history, every subject had more than hundreds of books after them. Louis was fascinated. He was sure that he will borrow a book that day, but he was confused about what he would borrow, and from which section. After thinking for a while, he decided literature, obviously. So he started searching for the literature section, and to his utter shock, a whole damn room was for the books of literature. That too had sections after sections of books under different authors and poets. And by default of his very nature, Louis chose Shakespeare. The room was empty Louis thought as there was no one else other than him, because Louis could not see any one. So he started his selection from the books. “Damn man, these are so many books. How will I choose one?” he questioned himself. He was grazing his fingers on the books. They books were of all the editions, from the oldest to the newest. Some of them looked ancient. Louis was inspecting them, when he came across this one particular edition of Macbeth that caught his eye. It was a very old book, bound in a hard red cover, with the words, ‘MACKBETH, SHAKESPEARE’ written on it. It was a thick book, unlike the new light ones. It was as thick as a huge dictionary. Macbeth was Louis’ personal favorite play. So he decided to choose that book, as he wanted to know why it was so thick. So in one swift move, he pulled the book out of its place. And that’s when he saw them, the emerald eyes for the first time. The person was standing on the opposite side of the bookshelf, directly facing Louis but not looking at him. He was too much engrossed in the book in his hand and was reading very seriously. By then Louis had already stopped breathing. For the first time he saw Harry’s eyes. They were that beautiful shade of forest green with golden spots in them, like that afternoon sunlight entering the forest through the canopy. They were the most beautiful eyes Louis had ever seen. Harry had the perfect facial features according to him and with those eyes; Louis thought he might have seen God himself. Louis was literally lost in those eyes, so much lost that he couldn’t realize that now those eyes were staring right back at him, with almost the same expression as his. After a moment or two, Louis understood his state, and shook his head vigorously. He saw the book had fallen from his hand on the ground. He quickly picked it up, and ran for the exit, as if his life depended on it. His whole mission of avoiding that curly bitch was an utter failure. And now, his embarrassment had no limits. He hated himself for staring at Harry like that for so long and got caught because of his stupidity. On reaching the hall, he somehow masked his expression and completed his schedule while trying pretending normal. At the end of the day, he quickly went out of the campus pulling Niall and Liam out with him, who were having a nice conversation with Zayn and Sam. “Are you ok Lou? You look distressed. Did something happen?” Niall enquired and Liam looked at him with a questioning look. “Nothing much lads, I just felt nauseous and I am having a bad headache, so wanted back as soon as possible”, Louis lied with absolutely no fear. On their way, Liam bought some Advil and food for them. Louis quickly went inside the bathroom and stood directly under the shower. He had to make his thoughts clear. “Come on Louis, they are literal strangers. Why are you acting so stupid, you overthinking piece of shit. Have you lost your mind? Where has your sass gone? Earth to Louis babe, you are not going to let silly matters bother you. From now on whenever you see curly bitch, you will act normal, like yourself. And if you meet him at the party tomorrow, you will be yourself and not some overthinking and artistic fool. Get it? Good”, Louis told the mirror. It helped him calm down a lot. It was something Louis always did. Whenever he felt distressed, considering he has a habit of overthinking shit, he talked to himself. It helped him and calmed him down. Back at home, he sometimes used to talk to his mother whenever he was distressed, but most of the time, the mirror, his heart and his mind were his constant friends. So, after clearing up his mind, he went back inside the room. Niall and Liam were sitting on the bed, again, discussing about the party. Louis joined the chat. “So what are you two planning to wear tomorrow?” Niall asked with a lot of enthusiasm. “I am going to wear that black jeans and my black leather jacket. It will look perfect I guess”, Liam replied. “I’ll wear whatever looks fancy in my wardrobe. Damn I haven’t been excited like this in ages”, Niall said out loud. “That’s because Sam will be present there. Sweetheart, don’t behave as if we don’t understand.” Louis shrugged while rolling his eyes and instantly received a pillow thrown at his face. “No Louis, seriously, what are you going to wear?” Liam as asked. “Come on, they are just clothes Li, I will wear something that covers by legs and my body, aka a pant and a shirt or something”, Louis replied unenthusiastically. “You sassy little bitch!” Niall exclaimed and jumped towards Louis and started tickling him. 

The rest of the time went as usual. Louis and Liam studied their parts and Niall was forced to study with them as he was being lazy and literally forgot that he had to pass the exams on his own. By midnight they all finished their work, and Niall was the first one to fall asleep followed by Liam. Louis as usual, stayed up for some time, with the book Macbeth in his hand fresh from the library that morning. It was 1:30 A.M. when he went to sleep after texting his mom as a daily habit. He just hoped to keep the promises he made to his family, and he made to himself in the bathroom today. So, with a deep breath, he closed his eyes and let waited for sleep to rule his senses. He wasn’t in distress anymore. It was all quiet and peaceful. Memories from his childhood flooded his mind. He remembered playing with his sisters, sleeping on his mother’s lap, running in the fields, good old days of course until, ‘Never mind, I don’t want to remember again’, Louis thought and eventually, he fell into a deep dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the story till this. Suggest me anything if you want to, it will help a lot in improving myself.  
> Thank You. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I am sorry for being late. Exam sucks. So here's chapter 4. Also tomorrow is Louis' birthday and I'm soo excited! Hope you like this!

It was hot and suffocating. Louis was sweating profusely. He was still asleep but couldn’t breathe. It felt like as if something was choking him. He opened his eyes to analyze the problem. The first thing he saw was a giant thigh oh his face, which was the reason of his suffocation. Niall was sleeping in an awkward and the most ridiculous position he had ever seen. He must have shifted in his sleep. More than half of his body was on Louis, with the thighs on his face, mouth open, snoring loudly. Louis was irritated, rather fuming. He pushed Niall with a great force and sat upright. The clock said that it was just 5 in the morning. Louis could murder Niall for breaking his peaceful sleep right at that moment. “What did you do that for?” Niall asked with a grumpy sleepy voice. “You looser, sleeping with your ass on my face, suffocating me to death, broke my peaceful sleep, and you’re asking me what did I do that for?” Louis shouted angrily. “Ughh leave it. ‘M sorry. Lay down go back to sleep." Louis huffed when he noticed that Liam wasn’t there. He furrowed his eyebrows and asked Niall, “Where’s Liam?” “Oh, went out for his daily morning run I guess, typical fitness freak”, Niall answered with a yawn and shifted putting his arms around Louis and within minutes started snoring with his mouth open. Louis fell back on his pillow and tried falling back to sleep. But the thoughts about the party invaded his senses. He was nervous for sure. They are rich people for sure; also it was his first time going to a party, that too at Zayn’s place. He could only imagine that how huge that place might be, how many people would be there, will he feel comfortable there, will he enjoy his time or not. All these questions were swirling in his mind.  
Louis was a simple boy from Doncaster, with a small happy family. He remembered about his childhood. He used to play with his sisters in the field beside his house. He did not have many friends, just Stan and Luke. But they too left him when he was in high school, because their families shifted from England to America. They promised him to keep in touch and meet him whenever they return. But seems like, they had forgotten their best mate, who was now long lost. They called twice that year, but eventually got busy with their life and now, their friendship is just a distant memory. Louis sighed sadly remembering about them. His eyes became watery. Memories of him playing with Stan and Luke flooded his brain when few drops of tears fell from his eyes. Niall’s sleep was disturbed again by Louis’ sniffling. But he gently hugged him and said, “Whatever it is, everything will be ok bub. Now sleep. We have a party tonight. We don’t want you to go there with eye bags do we?” Louis let out a small laugh, wiped his eyes and eventually drifted back to sleep.

Louis could hear laughing. Not one, but more than one voice. Approximately three people were laughing. Louis slowly opened his eyes. The sunlight from the window was strong. His bedside clock showed 9:45 A.M. He stretched his arms and sat straight. Louis was sure he was seeing a ghost or something. Because he was not at all ready to have a heart attack just after waking up. He sat there as if he was a statue. He blinked his eyes more than a couple of times to his utter disbelief, pinched his arm hard, but the vision didn’t fade away. Now he was sure that whatever he was seeing was reality and not a dream and it was not a ghost. Niall, Liam and Zayn were sitting on Liam’s bed, laughing and chatting. And there was Harry. Fuck it, but Harry wasn’t a ghost. He was really there, in person, sitting at the edge of the bed with a drink in his hand, smiling brightly and fully participating in whatever the fucking conversation was going on about. They probably didn’t notice that Louis was awake. And Louis wouldn’t dare risk his ridiculous look with nothing but pajama bottoms on with ruffled hair. Louis efficiently lay back without making a noise and started pulling the cover back over head so as to pretend that he was still sleeping. He was almost successful in pulling the whole cover over his head when he heard Niall say, “Oi Louis, mate glad that you have woken up.” ‘Dammit luck you son of a bitch’, Louis thought in his head, ‘Time for acting mode activation’. He slowly pulled down the cover from his head to his neck, let out a fake yawn, rubbed his eyes though he was wide awake, turned to face them still covered in the duvet, hugging is side pillow, and spoke with a rash morning voice. “Good morning guys! Oh, Zayn is also here, when did you come? And who is that?” he asked pulling his eyebrows together, silently hoping that his acting was Oscar deserving. “Good morning Louis!!” Zayn chirped, “Well, it’s been an hour we are here. You were dead to the world, so didn’t wake you up as much as I was tempted to do so. And this is Harry, my brother come best mate. Harry, this is Louis.” Zayn said with an enthusiastic tone. Louis again with the same unaltered looks but this time with an efficiently controlled small smile replied, “Oh, good morning and hi Harry. It’s nice to meet you. Excuse me for my state now, I just woke up”, and again a fake yawn. “Hello Louis and good morning. I hope we didn’t disturb you. Zayn couldn’t stop talking about you people the whole day yesterday so I was also eager to meet you guys because Zayn is not like this with everyone. So he called Liam and asked if we could come over and here we are. I hope we can become good acquaintances”, Harry said which the same deep caramel voice of his. And if Louis wasn’t wrong, that curly bitch was smirking. Of course that evil brain of him knows Louis perfectly, what an actor he was, and fuck it but he got dimples. And to Louis’ utter misery; he always had a soft spot for dimples since he was a baby. Louis smiled with his eyes closed, nodded and shuffled more into the duvet. “Come on up lazy bitch. Wake up. We are going out for shopping. Get ya ass out of the bed Tommo!” Niall shouted loudly and jumped on him. Zayn and Liam went into a fit of laughter and Harry just snickered trying to suppress his laugh. “Get off me you beast. You’re suffocating me again!!” Louis huffed and Niall shifted. He removed the covers, totally forgetting that he wasn’t wearing a shirt, ran his fingers through his hair, took his clothes from the chair, and strolled inside the bathroom.  
He quickly brushed his teeth, took a shower, put on his blue sweatshirt and black jeans and came out. “Let’s go then!” Niall exclaimed and Louis just shook his head. He clearly needs to get accustomed with Niall’s bold behavior. “You two are also coming?” Louis asked Zayn who nodded and informed that it was their plan to take everyone out. ‘Babe, focus and act normal’, He thought. So they all went out of the room. Louis noticed that Zayn was always kind of close to Liam. The realization made him smirk. Zayn told them to get in the car. And of course it was one of those BMW series, legit costly and classy. So they all got in, Harry in the passenger seat and Niall, Liam and Louis at the back. Louis as always, chose the seat beside window because without that he felt nauseous. As Zayn started driving, Louis hardly noticed that there was a conversation going on between the other four. He zoned out, got busy seeing the busy city, the traffic, the shops and the people. He forgot the flow of time as well as the existence of the other four lads. This was one of Louis’ major traits. He always loses himself in something in front of eyes without caring about the surroundings. “Louis, we are here”, he heard someone say while shaking his shoulder. Louis snapped out of where he was, blinked twice to register his surroundings. Liam was shaking him, and apparently they were at the mall. Louis came out of the car and joined Niall and the other boys. Zayn came back after parking the car, and together they went inside the mall.

“So what are we going to buy?” Louis asked. “Everything needed for the party tonight, starting from drinks, to decoration, everything. Food has been already ordered, they will deliver it during the party as usual. And also whatever you want to”, Zayn said and eventually they all scattered away in order to explore. No wonder Zayn made Liam go with him, Niall was already in the snacks section, Harry was nowhere to be found and Louis was on his own. So he started roaming around, seeing if he needed anything or not. This was all new to him, big city style and all. Many people were there, buying things from the shops, sitting at the cafes, gossiping etc. Within no time, Louis was bored. So he thought that it’s better to sit somewhere and wait for the others to come. Louis scrolled through his phone. His mother had sent him some messages. He was read them, replied to her, and went to instagram to check what’s going on, casually scrolling through the feed. “You know that you have to brush up your acting skills. Am I correct Tomlinson?” Louis heard someone say sarcastically from behind him. He couldn’t mistake that voice, nah, not in a million years. That curly bitch was mocking him. He turned his head and greeted with a stiff smile, “Hey Harry, what are you doing here? Weren’t you supposed to be with the other boys?” Harry stood there with a hand in his jeans pocket, sipping from his starbucks cup. He strolled towards Louis, leaned against the wall beside him and started speaking. “Well, I was roaming around and yes I met the boys but we couldn’t find you. So they sent me to do the job. By the way, you didn’t answer my question.” Harry said with a smirk. “Honestly, I don’t know what did you mean by the question considering the fact that I don’t know the context, do I?” Louis replied with a neutral face, although he was very much aware of what Harry was talking about. The curly bitch was cunning and quite mysterious. “We both know Louis that today wasn’t the first time we met. So, the show of ‘I just woke up from sleep and didn’t notice you and sorry I don’t know you’ that you pulled up today morning wasn’t Oscar wining at all. You need to brush up your acting skills”, Harry said eyes focused on Louis. And Louis, well he just showed a look which expressed that he didn’t care although there was storm raging through his head. Harry noticed it, the confusing expression of Louis and replied, “‘False face must hide what false heart doth know’ anyways, let’s go get to the boys. Come on.” Harry said and started walking in the opposite direction. Louis was frozen at his place. He literally fucking quoted Macbeth what the fuck! He vigorously shook his head, stood up and started running behind Harry who was walking at his customized normal pace with his ridiculous long legs. After a minute or five, they spotted Zayn, Liam and Niall with bags in their hand. Niall was eating chips, a giant fucking packet of chips all alone. “Louis is here. He was sitting by bucks. We should get going, Zayn has to do a lot of work today”, Harry declared. “Don’t tell me that you are going to be a lazy brat again and won’t help me Harry!” Zayn warned to which Harry just smiled. They all got inside the car. Louis was tired because of nothing, as always. He was about to doze out when Zayn said, “I have an idea. If you all are comfortable, then we can directly go to my house, spend the whole day there, as well as through the party, you can stay at mine given we get wasted like hell, or we can drop you when the party ends. The house is always empty, except for when Harry and Sam come, and the workers come in the morning and go away by noon. You don’t have to worry, we will stop at your dorm first, and you can pick up your clothes. And then we will go at mine. What do you say?” “Omg, fantastic Zayn. That way we can spend more time together, and we can also help you with the decorations!”Niall exclaimed as always being over excited. “I don’t have any problem. It’s a good suggestion by the way. Louis you ok with it?” Again Louis had no other choice other than accepting. “Sure, but I feel quiet tired, so I might just dose off”, Louis said. Harry looked at him from the corner of his eyes. “Perfect! So let’s get going”, Zayn said and drove towards their dorm. On reaching, Zayn and Harry stayed in the car and the other three went inside to pick up the clothes. Louis took his jeans jacket, a white tee, and a pair of black jeans without much bothering. Niall and Liam had already taken up their clothes for the party and they all went out after locking the room back to the car.

The ride to Zayn’s place was silent for Louis as he was deep in sleep. He didn’t even realize that they have already reached, until someone shook his shoulder. “Louis, wake up we’re here. Louis?” someone called him. Louis slowly opened his eyes, and saw those emerald orbs again. And this time they were very close. Louis blinked twice and registered his surroundings. Harry moved away and Louis got out of the car rubbing his eyes, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Zayn’s house. It wasn’t a house, it was a fucking palace. It was huge, with a huge entrance and gardens surrounding it. 4 more cars were parked inside. Louis had never seen a mansion as big as this, let alone been to somewhere like this. “What are you doing standing there Louis? Come on, let’s get inside and you all can freshen up”, Zayn said. Louis looked at him with unbelievable eyes and joined them. It was huge, literally huge. Two huge stairs led to the top floors, there were show pieces everywhere and there were so many rooms. The inside was modern but damn well furnished. “2nd floor, the three rooms at the end. You can change there and then you can explore the house. Or you can come and help me. And Louis, you can take rest.” Zayn said placing the bags on the sofa. “Ok, I’ll be back in a minute!” Liam declared and Zayn winked at him. Louis’ jaw was on the floor at that scene. “Me too!” Niall chirped. “Thank you Zayn. I think I will skip. I am really sleepy. I am sorry”, Louis said to which Zayn showed him a big thumbs up. And again as usual, Harry disappeared somewhere in the house.  
“I need every fucking info about what’s going on between you and Zayn, but later”, Louis whispered into Liam’s ears while going upstairs and Niall also agreed to it. “Ok, but not here. Ones we go back to the dorm, then I will tell you”, Liam said, smiling and they went in different rooms.

“Holy fuck this is huge!” Louis exclaimed ones he entered the room. The room was massive, with huge windows, a damn sofa set, and many shelves, so many showpieces, beautiful curtains and a huge king size bed. Louis felt out of the league. He was a simple lad. No doubt that Zayn was the richest person he had met till now. He shook his head and went inside the bathroom and ones again he was shocked. “Christ! This is bigger than my whole damn room what the fuck!” It was of white marble, a gigantic tub, and enough space to accommodate two regular beds but still will have a lot of space left. Louis blinked twice and thought of taking a shower. So he did that. Zayn had a whole lot of accessories stocked. So Louis used the lavender shampoo. It smelled nice. After the shower, Louis felt fresh and light headed as earlier, he smelled of sweat, which was gross. He quickly dressed up in whatever he brought, and strolled out of the room, deciding to explore few places. He could see Zayn, Liam and Niall from the veranda. Zayn and Liam were cheeky while setting up, and Niall, that was hardly doing anything but eating. Louis casually walked past few closed doors but halted at this particular room with glass doors, which were open. It was kind of a library. The room was grey in color, with tall glass windows covered by blue curtains, light peeking through them. It had a sofa, an armchair and a table, three large bookshelves and a piano. Louis entered the room. The first thing he did was run his fingers through the keys. It wasn’t a large one, but obviously one of the best. Louis thought of playing on it, but changed his mind. He turned his attention to the bookshelves. There were many books, of different genres but Louis being a Shakespeare addict, somehow found King Lear. He picked up the book, sat on the sofa and started reading it. What fascinated Louis is that the book had many things written on it, like notes in a very familiar handwriting that he couldn’t recall whose. He kept on reading the book and lost the count of time and being tired dosed off.

Louis didn’t remember that actually when did he fall asleep or for how much time he was asleep. He woke up to absolute silence. The room was dark; the sun had already gone down. There was light coming from outside the door. He sat upright and rubbed his eyes only then he noticed that the book wasn’t in his hand anymore. Louis furrowed his eyebrows when he found it on the piano. He clearly remembered that the last time he was conscious; the book was in his hand. The only logical explanation would be this, that someone came inside the room when he was asleep; maybe Liam, Niall or Zayn. He stood up, took the book, put it back in its place and went out of the room. He was going downstairs when he heard someone call, “Louis! Where have you been?” It was Sam. She was on the other end of the corridor, currently walking towards him with a huge smile. She wore a cute pink dress, looking beautiful. “Hey Sam! Nice to see you again. When did you come?” Louis asks her. “Well it has been just 15 minutes. We are in the other room. Niall told me that Zayn brought all of you directly here. But I couldn’t find you; thought you were sleeping somewhere as Zee told that you were tired. But leave it. Come, the others might arrive anytime.” Louis followed Sam to another room. The other lads were there, talking about something. “Welcome back mate, we were just talking about you”, Zayn said on seeing Louis, “Really? So what did you all talk about?” Louis questioned while sitting down on a chair with one eyebrow raised up and a smirk on his face. “We were talking about how we met, the first day at the dorm when I and Niall were fighting at the doorstep and you were standing in front of us with a toothbrush in your mouth and no idea of what was happening”, Liam said already bursting into a laugh followed by Niall and all of them. Harry tried to cover his mouth to suppress his laugh but failed miserably. Sam was already in tears and Louis was embarrassed. “Yeah, yeah, go on and make fun of me. I am sure you all get off on it”, Louis said trying to look annoyed. “Lmao Tommo, bitch you were naked!” Niall declared out of nowhere. Harry almost spit out the water he was drinking on this sudden declaration of Niall. Liam and Zayn couldn’t control their laughter and Sam, she was on the floor now. “Shut the fuck up Niall! I wasn’t naked, I was in my pajamas. Next time I’ll turn you bald if you say something out of nowhere”, Louis shouted unable to mask the fact the he was enjoying this conversation, and they all went on talking for some more time.

Louis felt like as if he was in a fair or something. The whole Uni was there. Everyone was joking and gossiping, in short it was a buzzing atmosphere. Currently he was sitting with Niall with a red cup in his hand. Louis didn’t even drink it, because he wasn’t a heavy drinker. Niall was busy gossiping with Sam. Honestly they were all over each other. “Lou, remember what you promised?” Niall asked inquisitively to which Louis answered, “Of course of course, best of luck mate, I hope you win the girl!” Louis patted Niall’s back and walked away from them, smiling. Liam and Zayn were currently on the sofa, clingy and all. Zayn noticed Louis and tried to regain his composure but miserably failing. “Hey Louis, where are you going?” he asked. “Well Niall is err… talking to Sam and I have nothing much to do so kind of roaming about”, Louis replied with a wink and Zayn understood instantly after looking in their direction. Louis smirked seeing Liam and Zayn all clingy chatting. “Where’s Harry?” Liam asked. “Don’t know mate, haven’t seen him since the party began. But Zayn, I must tell, you really did a wonderful job here mate”, Louis said to which Zayn replied smiling, “Well thank you Lou. And about Harry, he is here somewhere I’m sure.” “Cool! Well Zayn, do you have a cig?” Louis asked doubtfully. “You smoke?” Zayn asked with wide eyes. “Occasionally mate. Not always but yeah.” Louis shrugged. “I didn’t take you as a smoker but welcome to the club mate, and honestly I too need a puff but not now, maybe some time later”, Zayn said smiling and threw a pack of cigarettes and a lighter towards Louis which he caught efficiently. “Thanks mate”, Louis said then looked at Liam, winked at Zayn and walked away without seeing their reactions. He went to the back side of the house where the pool was there, folded his jeans, dipped his legs in the water after lighting his cig. The water was quiet warm given the temperature outside. Louis pulled out his phone and started scrolling through it. He decided to call his mother.  
“Hi mum, how are you?”  
“I’m good Boo, miss you a lot dear, your sisters and me both. How are studies going on?”  
“Everything is great mom. The teachers are very friendly. Also I have made five friends I guess; two of them are my roommates. They are quiet fun honestly. Currently I am at one of their houses, we all are there, there’s a party going on.”  
“Well that’s good that you were able to make friends. But why aren’t you with them?”  
“Umm err, I am with them, I called you because I needed to hear your voice.”  
“Aww my sweet boy; so tell me what their names are? And you are going to send me pictures right?”  
“Well yes. There’s Niall and Liam, my roommates, then there’s this girl Sam, then Zayn and Harry.”  
“That’s a lot of names dear, I…”  
“Hey Louis, what ya doing there dude, come back in.” Louis heard Niall call him.  
“That was Niall. Sorry mum I need to go. Tell the girls that I miss them a lot. Love you mom.”  
“Yes you should go. Enjoy the party dear. I love you.”  
With that the line went dead and Louis rose up from where he was sitting. The cig had also died out. “Coming!” Louis shouted. He threw the cig away and walked back to the house.

The party was still not over. It was just 8 o’clock. People were playing some games in groups and Niall and Louis were talking about the butterflies in his stomach. “You will not imagine what happened Louis!” Niall exclaimed. Louis raised his left eye brow while sipping from his cup and said, “Well, spill then.” “I asked Sam for going on a dinner tomorrow with me. She said yes! We talked about many things and I casually asked her and she agreed!” Niall chirped. “My goodness, congratulations Niall, go win the girl”, Louis said putting a hand on Niall’s shoulder. “I will mate, I will”, Niall said with a determined smile. “Hey Louis, where have you been, I couldn’t see you anywhere”, Louis heard Sam calling him while walking towards them. “I was here chatting with Niall, Sam. Good to see you again.” “Ok, so we are playing a game, something like a bottle spin. Liam and Zee are also there, Join us”, Sam said enthusiastically. “That sounds fun. Count me in. And Louis?” Niall asked looking at him inquisitively. Louis was not playing that game. He was already feeling light just because of two sips of his cup and he might be dared to kiss someone or something more dangerous in that game. ‘In no fucking way I’m playing that game’, Louis thought. “Sam, you take Niall. As much as I would have loved to play, but my heads spinning right now, so I don’t think I will be able to play that in my right mind”, Louis said apologetically. “Aww Louis, perks of being a light drinker. Anyways, if you get bored you can always join us”, Sam chirped and with that Niall and Sam both left him at his place. Louis huffed in relief. At least he won’t have to kiss a random stranger or do something sillier. Not that Louis wasn’t a fun guy, he just didn’t want to kiss a random stranger which he was sure would have happened if he played the game. He stood up from his chair and went upstairs, back to the room where the piano was present. This time he decided to play something on it, so he locked the door to prevent the sound from escaping. With that, he started playing a piece of batch he remembered correctly. He was so engrossed in playing the piano, that he lost count of time. He went on playing, totally lost in the music but abruptly came to a halt when he sensed someone’s presence outside the room. He quickly stood up walked towards the door and opened it. There was no one. Louis found it strange as he was sure of someone’s presence. Downstairs, people were still playing the game. Many had left, some were still there. It was 9 o’clock. Louis went back inside the room, covered the keys, took the book he was reading in the morning, and started walking towards the room where he changed his clothes, but halted in his way when he saw the doors of this one particular room open. And Louis being a curious guy, decided to go inside. This room stood different from the only two rooms he had seen. This one was princely. There were blue carpets on the floor with designs on it. The walls were a strange shade of blue. Everything about this room was old fashioned including the bed and the headboard, but royal in its own way. The walls had many paintings. Whoever this room belongs to, is artistic and kind of sophisticated, Louis thought. But whatever; Louis sat on a chair, and started reading the book again, totally forgetting to go back to where he was initially off to. And then again, as if history repeating itself, Louis fell into a deep, sound sleep with the book still in his hand.

Light invaded Louis’ senses. Sunlight from a window close by was falling directly on Louis’ face. He fluttered his eyelashes and woke up with a stretch, still blinking trying to get hold of his surroundings. “‘The prince of darkness is a gentleman’, good choice of book Louis”, someone spoke from behind his back. Louis sprang up from the chair made a 180 degrees turn and saw the source of the voice. Harry was sitting on the bed with a bowl of cereals in his hand fully dressed in a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt, looking at him with curious eyes while eating from the bowl. Louis then registered; he was there in this room last night with the book and had fallen asleep there. “Good morning Louis, hope you had a good night's sleep given that you have a weird habit of sleeping on chair. Anyways, how much did you guys drink last night eh? I found Sam and the other three on the ground, they are still there sleeping I guess and you here on a chair. The house is a mess”, Harry said while shaking his head, putting a spoon full of cereals in his mouth again. “Umm, good morning Harry and I am a light drinker so I didn’t drink much. By the way what are you doing here? And where were you yesterday?” Louis asked with his brows furrowed, fidgeting with the book. Harry gave him a look, took the last spoon of cereals, kept the bowl on the bedside table and answered while standing up with arms folded, “That’s a very strange question you ask to the owner of the room, and as for my whereabouts, I was here last night, with everyone, just that you didn’t notice me I guess.” Crap, it was Harry’s room. Louis quickly blurted out, “I am absolutely sorry; I didn’t know it was your room. I hope you didn’t have any problem with me in here?” It was more of a question than a statement. “I was shocked to see you first here on the chair. I thought of waking you up but then stopped myself because you were dead to the world. Didn’t make any noise though while going to bed, but I must say Louis that you snore, not too loud but you do.” Louis might have as well turned into a specific shade of red out of embarrassment. He was sure that he looked like a stupid pig while snoring. “Also the whole night you went on calling someone bitch in your dreams. Never mind, you didn’t disturb me that much”, Harry said with sarcasm in his voice. “Oii, what nonsense is this? I don’t snore and talk in sleep. You’re bluffing”, Louis said with utter annoyance. Harry just closed his eyes and shook his head, smiling. “I’ll go see if they are awake or not. You go brush your teeth, you stink.” He said and turned away to walk out of the door. “Wait a minute, what did you mean when you said I have a weird habit of sleeping on chairs?” Louis questioned to which Harry didn’t reply. He just smirked and went out of the room. Louis was silent for few minutes and then he burst out, “I despise that curly bitch. I hate him, fucking sick human being always giving evil smirks but never answer a question, no basic human decency. Fucking bastard!” he shouted to himself and went back to the room where he had kept his clothes that he had changed.

When Louis came downstairs, they all were ready to leave. “Damn, yesterday was wild. I’ve never been wasted this much in my life, trust me it was so fun!” Niall exclaimed. “Yeah exactly, I was surprised to see us sleeping on the floor when we woke up. Never in my life, I don’t even remember when I fell asleep”, Liam said with a shocked voice, to which Zayn replied, “Honestly, yesterday was epic. I hope we get more time like this, given we will be in close proximity with each other.” He gave a genuine smile. “I think we must leave now, not to mention we all stink a lot and urgently need a shower or a bath”, Louis spoke up to which Niall, Liam and Sam nodded and Harry scrunched his nose. Louis had to literally resist the urge to boop his nose given that he hated him and that Harry looked extremely cute. “You go sit inside the car. I will drop you at your dorm first and then will drop Sam to her house. Zayn, umm err, father called you this morning and umm wanted to speak to you. I’ll drop them, you don’t need to worry”, Harry trailed off and went outside the house. Zayn huffed but then looked at Liam and smiled before saying, “So you will remember?” to which Liam replied, “Yeah of course, meet you in the evening.” Louis and Niall just looked between them with wide eyes and then shared a look between them. “Let’s go!” Sam declared and they all moved out after bidding Zayn good bye.

Ones reaching the dorm, they bid Harry and Sam goodbye. “So Sam, you will come right?” Niall asked. “Of course I will”, Sam said with a smile. Harry looked purely uninterested with a smug face. He gave Louis a strange look before leaving with Sam. “So what the fuck was that? What Zayn said?” Louis questioned Liam as soon as they entered their room. “Umm, well, Zayn asked us to go watch a film with him. Sam already planned to have dinner with Niall, as you know, but she, I don’t know how, told Zayn something and it ended in me going to the movie with Zayn.” Liam said smiling. “Holy fuck!” both Niall and Louis exclaimed at the same time. “I knew Sam was dead serious when she said that she would set you up with Zayn”, Niall exclaimed. “You are also progressing in a good way buddy”, Liam said by pushing Niall’s shoulder who just let out a laugh. “Ok wait, so today is Sunday. And you two will out on your ‘dates’. So basically I will be alone here?” Louis said with a dramatic tone, “Oh Lord, help me out of my lonely miserable life!” he exclaimed. “Ok ok, enough of your acting drama queen, lets change first then we will decide what we are going to wear, and you will help us”, Niall and Liam nodded with a smirk. “Ay ay captain!” Louis exclaimed before strolling into the bathroom. He will be alone the whole evening. Now just have to plan what he will be doing in the evening to deliver himself from the boredom other than eating, reading or playing games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments if you wish to :). x.


End file.
